


summer veiled

by babystayculture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, i call this im sorry i disappeared for 2/3 of a year fic, please read the notes i am a certified mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystayculture/pseuds/babystayculture
Summary: The summer night is hot. Renjun and Jaemin wait for Jeno to return to their rooms.Translation:Russian
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 250





	summer veiled

**Author's Note:**

> [sweats nervously] hello guys!! not sure if any of you remember me >< but i am here!! im so sorry for disappearing for so long + i explain more about this in the ending notes. this is very short but i cobbled this together in an hour as an apology >< i hope you can still enjoy it, as always <3
> 
> Edit, 10/03/21: thank you for the Russian translation by [JunieJun](https://twitter.com/Junie_Jun_/)!!

_your love_

_i want to breathe it like oxygen_

_bask in it like sun_

* * *

_Easy there, love_ , Jaemin murmurs, and he pushes at Renjun's shoulder. Renjun goes with the movement, lets himself be settled back down against the silk sheets and he has to attempt not to shiver at the way Jaemin looks at him. there is love, to be sure, but there is also lust and darkness, and it excites renjun more than he thinks it should. 

_You would not want to be too worked up before our Jeno joins us, would you?_

It is not a question, despite being posed as one. Renjun is only weak, and his lover knows him all too well. 

_I would never dare to be_ , Renjun answers, for he is only obedient like this — when they are in bed together, away from the loud gossips of the palace courts. He has had a whole life of using his mouth too often and found himself in good and bad situations as a result from it. It is therefore nice, for once, to let his words and actions be controlled by someone else. 

_You are so good_ , Jaemin says, his voice low, and he bends to kiss renjuns neck, fingers tracing the edges of the thin robe that Renjun still wears. _It has been a long day, but it will be a longer night. Would you be willing for us to indulge in you, my prince?_

_It is always an honour to have you touch me_ , Renjun murmurs, hands reaching up to cup Jaemin's face. His fingertips trace over smooth skin, warmed with the heat of a summer night, and Renjun's heart aches most desperately for Jeno without warning. 

_He will be here soon_ , Jaemin says, like he knows what has passed through Renjun's mind. _Let your mind be at ease, my dearest._

_Help me, if you will._

_I will be most delighted to._

It does not take long. Skin is pressed against skin until it is warmed by love and lust, and hands draw moans sweeter than flowered honey from a beloved. The room is almost airless and from behind a hazy film of pleasure, Renjun observes Jaemin reaching for the table beside their bed that houses oils and clean cloths. The night has darkened and they have only just begun, despite that Jaemin has already wrung pleasure from Renjun once. 

_You are not tired?_ Jaemin checks, settling back down between Renjun's legs. 

_How could I be?_ Renjun surges up, comes to press a kiss against jaemins mouth. He still tastes like wild fruits, even after all this time. 

It does not take long for Jaemin's fingers to press against where he is most tender, and he lets Jaemin push him gently down again, til he is lying on his back, legs to either side of his lover. 

_I will be gentle_ , Jaemin says, promises, and Renjun believes him with his whole heart. The oil is warm from summer heat, warmer still as Jaemin rubbed it between the pads of his fingers, and Renjun cannot help the sounds he makes when Jaemin gives him what he has been made to wait for this whole evening. 

_Your sounds are so pretty_ , Jaemin says, almost a remark to himself. He comes to kiss renjun once again, just for the luxury of having these noises be made into his mouth, and it is only of the noise of the door opening that they make to break apart, smiles already etched onto their faces. 

_Jeno_ , Renjun breathes, momentarily distracted, _you are back._

Jeno nods. _So I am — and to a most wonderful sight._

_Is he not so beautiful?_ Jaemin returns, as though he is not the one causing Renjun to lose breath from his entire being. _I would have the poets write a thousand words about him were it not that only us are allowed to see him like this._

_I must beg of you,_ Renjun says, voice high and thin, like a harp. _I cannot — please, I ask of you most desperately — please._ He is reduced to such, pleading, and Jaemin is still opening him up. 

_Ask,_ Jeno says, coming to bed once he has divested himself of his clothes, _and you shall receive_. His smile is as gentle as it always is when he comes to kiss Renjun, and he too, moves a hand down to join Jaemin until Renjun is almost too full, shaking where his lovers have him pinned to the bed. 

_Who do you want to have first?_ jaemin asks, slowing his hand to let renjun speak. _You can have all tonight, my honey. I would have you the stars if I could._

Emotion wells like a wave in Renjun's chest. _You say such sweet things when I am - when I am asking you of things that are decidedly less sweet._

_Because I love you_ , Jaemin answers. It is such an easy answer. He turns then, to press a kiss upon jenos mouth as well, and the wave of emotion simmers in Renjun, becoming a tide. 

_I want to have you both_ , Renjun says quietly. 

There are words of assurance exchanged between them, and Renjun lets himself be seated on Jeno's lap. Behind them, Jaemin presses his chest against Renjun's back, and their heat combined is more than this summer. 

_Slowly_ , Jeno says, hands steady on Renjun's hips, _you are precious._

Renjun only kisses him. He lets himself slowly sink down on Jeno, goes so slowly that they have to share the air between them, until renjun is fully seated. He will never be able to get used to this feeling of being so full, so loved, and he barely adjusts to the feeling of Jeno in him before Jaemin's fingers press against him again. 

_I will be gentle,_ Jaemin repeats, and he circles his fingers around where Renjun is already stretched, loving. _You are... so precious._

Perhaps it is the heat that makes them slow in their movements, but it does not matter when they have this endless night to themselves. Jaemin continuously applies oil to where Renjun and Jeno are joined until the room is perfumed with the light scent of flowers, and Renjun has to pronounce his pleas again before Jaemin is willing relent. It is slippery between them, and it does not take much for Jaemin to join them. When he does, Renjun cannot think of anything bar for his lovers and this overwhelming fullness. 

_You are alright?_ Jeno asks, brushing away Renjun's hair from his face and kissing him softly. _You must tell us if you are in pain._

_It only feels too good_ , Renjun replies, breath stuttered in his chest, _and I have only these many words to spare. please — if you will — take care of me._

_Always_ , Jeno says, promises, _and he links hands with Jaemin as well._

They are slow, but every one of Renjun's nerves have been set entirely aflame. It has been too long since they had a night like this to themselves, and the pleasure clouds his mind. This — this night, with the two people that he loves most dearly — he wants this night to never end. 

_You do not need to wait for us_ , Jaemin says sweetly, turning Renjun's head to kiss the words against his mouth. _You have waited for so long already._

Renjun shakes his head, tries not to fumble his words with this overwhelming pleasure. _I want to._

But it does not take long for all of them to fall over the edge. It is warm, it has been a long time, and they are together. It only takes Renjun choking out the remnants of his pleasure in gasped words into the airless room before Jeno and Jaemin follow him. Their hips stutter and then Renjun is warm again for another reason, this time within him. Easily, naturally, they collapse against each other as they heave for air, mouths roaming over love-warmed skin and purpling once unmarked skin. 

The night becomes silent once again. 

_Stay_ , Renjun whispers into the sweetness of the air, _for just a while longer. The night is too sweet for it to end now._

**Author's Note:**

> if you have noticed me using italics for dialogue, thats a stylistic choice, as if one would look on at a painting. and if you have also read a skz series called wangseja you will begin to put two together >< hello yes i have a main ao3 account and this nsfw ao3 account!! this fic is set in the wangseja universe but shhh spoilers :D
> 
> first of all, apologies!! i am so sorry that i havent updated on any of the promised fics. it has been a difficult year for everyone, me included. ive had to graduate high school and fly back home where i was in a difficult state emotionally. then i started university and at the same time my physical health was worsening. i went through a few checkups with my gp before i was diagnosed with chronic pain and sciatica that im currently undergoing physiotherapy for. i am so terribly sorry for leaving everything hanging ><
> 
> with that being said, i do hope to return to writing more works!! i have many things left and planned out, but i want to juggle it with my main ao3 account where i also have many works going on. ill aim for a low goal of once a month, so i hope that will be okay <3 i will be continuing "make me yours" since i did promise a sequel ^^ 
> 
> and i created a nsfw twt acc a while ago!! i havent really used it since i dont know who to follow >< and ive been up and down on activity because of health issues, but my twt acc is @[mnhofraise](https://twitter.com/mnhofraise/) !! please talk to me :> i think i am friendly and do not bite ><
> 
> once again, i am so sorry for the long wait and unexpected hiatus, and i hope everyone has been having lovely days and staying safe <3


End file.
